


Always & Always

by frustrataed



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky barnes x reader - Freeform, F/M, bucky barnes imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frustrataed/pseuds/frustrataed
Summary: You’re a singer at the local Jazz bar. Steve and his best friend come to see you every Friday, but tonight’s slightly different.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 31





	Always & Always

It is unexplainable, how you always manage to sense his presence. You don’t even have to look, your heart does all the job. You wonder if he feels it too, this invisible bond drawing you closer to one another.

You are caught up in a quite interesting conversation with the saxophonist when he and Steve walk in. Your eyes immediately fall on your two favorite men. With a huge smile on your lips, you excuse yourself, saying that your friends have arrived. You walk past a few people sitting at the bar, silently thanking heavens. It is getting crowded. The show won’t start until ten, but young men and women are already occupying the seats of the jazz bar. Fridays are _yours_. And you are more than grateful for those who come to see you.

You wave happily, hoping they’ll spot you. You swear Bucky’s eyes are already on yours when you look at him.

“Steve!” You say cheerfully, falling into the embrace of your best friend. Your biggest supporter is called Steven Grant Rogers and he is always there for your rehearsals. You met him in art school and after graduating, you kept hanging out. Even though he wasn’t very confident himself, he successfully helped build up yours. And above all, he introduced you to the only man you dared to say you would die to marry. You have both a job you enjoy, and a man you’re helplessly in love with, Steve has been secretly working for your happiness, it seems.

“See? I told you we would make it!” He laughs, softly patting your back. You pull away once you remember that Steve had gone through gastroenteritis a few days ago. You visited as soon as his mother told you, bringing some soup you especially made for him.

“Are you feeling any better?” Steve shrugs his shoulders.

“Nothing I haven’t been through before, right?”

“He’s fine, I can assure you, he ate two hotdogs on our way here.” Your eyes look up at the tall man standing next to Steve. You can’t help but mirror his contagious smile. You’re shrinking every time you see him, you keep melting slowly but steadily. This man can be the end of you, he knows exactly how to do so. He somehow manages to steal all air out of your lungs.

“Sergeant Barnes...” You acknowledge, grabbing the edge of your dress before bowing jokingly. “Always a pleasure.”

“The pleasure is all mine, darling...” He grins, taking off his hat.

“Come on...” You offer, taking Steve’s small hand, “I’ve saved you both a table at the front this time. You can thank me later...” Steve awkwardly frees himself from your grasp, rubbing the back of his head.

“Uh, I’ll go get us a beer, alright Buck? I’ll catch up in a bit.”

You can see the smirk creeping upon his lips. You wish you could slap it away, but there are too many people around. You’ll deal with him later, soon, really soon. You mentally scold yourself for sharing your little secret. Not to mention he has always been a little snitch. You hope he has kept his mouth close regarding _this_ matter.

“Sure, Steve. Please do show me the way, miss l/n.”

You bite the inside of your cheek as you glare at Steve one last time. “Over there...”

Bucky convinces you to sit with him on the table at least until Steve returns. You insisted that you have to check your microphone, but he wasn’t buying it. So you settle down on the chair opposite of him. Your eyes are focused everywhere but on him, you know his ocean blue orbits can swallow you whole in an instant. But when he calls your name, the word leaving his mouth so smoothly, his deep voice enchanting, you can’t help but meet his gaze. And as though hypnotized, you reply without giving a second thought.

“Am I worthy of your time, y/n?”

“I should be asking this question, _you’ve come_ here for me. This being said, am I worthy of your time, James?” He smiles to himself, laying back to the chair before shaking his head. As if the answer is crystal clear. Maybe to him, _yes_ , but you have no clue. You’re curious to know.

“Time stops when you are around me, I’m afraid I cannot tell...”

“And what about my heart?” The words slip your mouth before you’re able to stop them. What in the world are you saying? Your flirting skills are poorer than Steve’s, _noted_.

“I should be asking this question, _I’ve come here_ for your heart. This being said...” He’s repeating your sentence from before, you can’t breathe. Why is James Buchanan Barnes torturing you like this?

“Am I worthy of your heart, y/n?”

_Yes, James, you are worthy not only of this heart but also my whole existence. You’re so much more than I deserve, you’re-_

“Here! This guy at the bar thought I was underage, I thought he would never believe me...” You both turn to look at an irritated Steve who’s holding two glasses of beer. He places them on the table as you sit up, flushed by your conversation with James. You have left James hanging and you know it, he’s still looking at you expecting an answer, how can you forget?

“I have to get ready, thank you again for coming. I hope you have a good time.” You walk away, trying to hide the smile on your face. 

Only when you later walk on the small stage, only when your eyes fixate on him and him only, only then you answer.

“We shall begin this wonderful night by performing one of my favorites, _Always And Always_ by Larry Clinton.”


End file.
